


El Camino de la Mariposa

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Mariposa - Freeform, Mariposa Azul, Post TROS, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y LucasFilms.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Camino

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y LucasFilms.

La selva de Ajan Kloss estallaba en vítores de alegría, gritos de júbilo, abrazos y lágrimas. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo no había más preocupaciones, no había más órdenes que cumplir, la guerra había terminado y la resistencia, los pocos que quedaban de ella, se regocijaba por eso.

Rey yacía en medio de aquella atmósfera de gozo, exhausta. Después de abrazar a Poe y Finn por un largo rato y recibir millas de felicitaciones, palmadas y otros tantos abrazos de los demás, había sentado sobre una caja que contenía repuestos mecánicos que Rose usaba para reparar las naves, y observar un tanto fuera de sí a lo que queda de la resistencia. Su mente parecía divagar por otro lugar de la galaxia, mientras que su corazón aún se encontraba estrujado. Tenía mucho sueño, estaba cansada, su cara estaba manchada de tierra y estaba segura que su cabello era un desastre, pero no tenía la fuerza para levantarse y cambiar su aspecto y tampoco lo creía necesario.

\- ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Finn la sacó de sus pensamientos. Le dedicó una triste sonrisa y asintió. Fin no quiso insistir porque no se identifica con el momento, pero se prometió internamente tener una plática seria con su amiga en cuanto tu tiempo.

\- ¿Ahora qué sigue? —Le pidió ella—. ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Muchos regresan a sus planetas natales, los que aún tienen hogares o familia ... pero nosotros, bueno, me atrevo a decir que los tres podríamos ir juntos a ... —Rey lo miró curiosa—, bueno no tenemos un plan, pero si estamos juntos será genial —admitió visiblemente entusiasmado.

\- Yo ... aún no sé exactamente qué quiero hacer de mi vida —se sinceró, porque era la verdad. Le había pasado por la mente quizás con quién quería estar, durante la batalla en Exegol, pero el destino había hecho su golpe y el plan de vago que Rey había tenido tener, se había esfumado para siempre—. Es como si antes de esto no habría tenido una vida, aunque de hecho eso es casi cierto. Pero, no sé a dónde tengo que ir, no sé qué debo hacer o esperar de mi… Poe Dameron los interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Es hora de irnos de este lugar —declaró el piloto con una sonrisa.

\- A donde...? —Preguntó Rey poniéndose de pie, pero en el acto se mareó un poco y cayó otra vez en la caja.

\- Rey, vas a descansar durante el viaje, no es una petición, es una orden. Iremos a Nueva Alderaan. Cree que sería correcto ir al lugar natal de Leia, bueno, lo que queda él, ya saben la historia de Alderaan. Nos van a recibir allí, podremos asentarnos un par de días y pensar acerca de lo que queremos hacer, además de lo que hará un homenaje a Leia.

\- No sé si a ella le habría gustado que la elogiaran después de una guerra así —comentó Rey, pensando en su maestra con tristeza.

\- Evidentemente no le hubiera gustado, pero no lo hacen para eso. Quieren honrar su vida y lo que su lucha significó para la galaxia.

\- Suena bien considerado Finn algo animado, aunque triste ante el recuerdo de Leia.

\- Bien entonces, ¿qué dicen si me ayudarán a recoger este desastre y nos vamos?

* * *

Rey se enfrentaron de sopetón. Le tomamos unos segundos para recordar que se tuvieron en el halcón milenario. Se incorporó lentamente de la cama y se vio un poco más renovado. Era la primera vez que dormía después de la batalla y había pensado que soñaría con los eventos recientes o con Ben, pero extrañamente ningún sueño, la emoción y eso que hizo sentir un poco más triste. Instintivamente, buscó en su conexión con la fuerza pero el vínculo ya no estaba, porque él había ido y tenía que acostumbrarse a ello, aunque no quería hacerlo.

\- Haz dormido unas cinco horas con éxito Finn que se tiene acostado en la cama contigua, viendo al techo—. Sentí envidia, porque yo solo pude dormir un par de horas y un sueño bastante extraño me despertó.

\- ¿Qué soñaste? —Preguntó curiosa.

\- No recuerdo con mucha exactitud. Era un planeta, un lugar que no conozco, las llanuras estaban repletas de pasto alto, era un lugar bonito ... y una voz hablaba y sentían algo como: "Que siga el camino ..." me desperté y no pude volver a pegar el ojo, pero qué bueno que tu tienes ha podido.

\- Eso es extraño, tendrías que haber dormido por el cansancio así que creo que es otra cosa ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? —Le pidió Rey, sentándose en aquella angosta cama. Finn la imitó y la miró a los ojos.

\- Tú me preocupas y no pongas esa cara —le aconsejé cuando Rey estaba empezando a hacer una mueca de confusión—. Quiero saber qué pasó, qué te tiene así.

\- Finn, yo ... es que ...

\- Entiendo que no quieras contarme, está bien, si necesitas espacio y tiempo lo entiendo, es solo que, Rey, es como si estuvieras en otro lado. Te noto triste y no sé qué hacer para ayudarte.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas Finn, muchas. Ni si quiera sé en dónde empezar ... —las lágrimas tuvieron un derramarse por las mejillas pálidas de Rey. Finn se convirtió de la cama y fue hasta la cama de ella para reconfortarla en un abrazo. Había algo en la fuerza que él tenía acerca de Rey, pero pronunciarlo le daba miedo.

\- Eso es lo que está atorando la garganta ... lo que puedo sentir ... yo, descubrí hace poco que soy sensible a la fuerza, aunque no lo entiendo del todo.

\- ¿Es lo que tratabas de decirme? —Le cambió ella ahora cambiando su semblante a uno asombrado. Finn asintió.

\- No encontré el momento adecuado, pero sí —Finn le sobaba el hombro con su mano en un acto de consolarla. Ambos se quedarán callados por unos minutos, hasta que Rey tenga que hablar.

\- ¿Recuerdas que cuando llegaste por mí al Supremacía, estaba hablando con Kylo? —El general asintió—. Él me reveló mi origen en ese momento y no es algo que comprenda del todo y tampoco quiero que sea de dominio público ...

\- ¿Por qué ...?

\- Porque soy la nieta de Palpatine —admitió. Decirlo en voz alta a alguien más le causaba náuseas.

\- ¿Estás segura? —Ella asintió ahora derramando más lágrimas— ¿Y si él estaba mintiendo?

\- Él nunca me mentiría, mucho menos en algo tan importante para mí. Sé lo que piensas sobre él, pero conmigo, la cosa era muy diferente —Finn se lo sospechaba, así que evité el momento de su plática no podría posponerse más.

\- Rey —comenzó él. Deshaciendo el abrazo—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Adelante —concedió Rey observando el semblante serio de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasó con él? —Ella sabía que Finn se referia a Ben. Rey sospechó y consideró un momento para ordenar sus ideas.

\- Después de mi pelea con él en Ker Bif, fui a reclutarme a Ach-To. Y amm, antes de continuar quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte apartado de esa forma de mi pelea con él, pero, es que Finn eso era algo que solo yo podría hacer y no quise herirte, pero ...

\- Perder perder. Me ganó mi instinto de sobreprotección y eso era algo entre tú y él nada más. No te preocupes Rey, discúlpame a mí también por querer meterme en eso. Disculpa aceptada.

\- Disculpa aceptada —sonrió ella—. Bien, en ese momento en que podrían pelearse, enviaron la muerte de Leia e incluso atravesé a Kylo con su propio sable. La verdad estaba demasiado enojada con todo. Con mi origen, con él por querer llevarme al lado oscuro, enojada porque tuvo un peso tremendo en mis hombros sobre la guerra ... No quería matarlo, pero, me moví por inercia. También tuvo la oportunidad de matarme porque gané en nuestra pelea, pero no lo hice, se detuvo cuando dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Entonces ¿él murió ahí?

\- No. Lo curé con la fuerza. Tenías que haber visto su cara. No lo entendía, no sabía por qué no simplemente lo había matado ahí. Después tomé su nave y huí hacia Atch-To. Me dio miedo perder así el control y también me dolió mucho lo de Leia. Mi idea era hacer lo mismo que Luke y quedarme ahí por el resto de mis días, pero el maestro Skywalker me hizo ver que mi destino era enfrentarme a Palpatine y vencerlo, así que fui a Exegol con esa idea. Ahí Ben me han tenido problemas. Luchó a mi lado contra mi abuelo. Fue entonces que descubrimos que éramos una diada, bueno más bien, él también me lo había dicho, pero en ese momento en aquel lugar, ambos supimos lo que significaba realmente eso en nosotros. No sé cómo describirlo, pero, era algo tan profundo y fuerte ... era como siempre lo hubiéramos sabido, el uno y el otro ...

\- Equilibrio pensante Finn, tragando saliva—. Luz y Oscuridad.

\- Si, pero en ese momento Finn, todo él era luz. No había rastro de Kylo Ren, junto a mi estaba Ben Solo y fue Ben el que me salvó la vida. Cuando se peleando, Palpatine absorbió nuestra fuerza, cosa que hizo regenerarse e hirió a Ben haciéndolo caer al abismo, eso lo dejó tan débil que no pude sentirlo y por un momento pensé que había muerto. Yo estaba igual, no podía moverme ya lo lejos podía ver la batalla. Veía la flota de la resistencia haciéndose polvo ante ese ejército y pensé que podría ser mi final, pero los jedis del pasado me ayudaron.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Los escuché, me hablaron, me alentaron a seguir y me dieron de su fuerza, por eso logré ponerme de pie nuevamente y me enfrenté a Palpatine por última vez y pude terminar con él usando el sable de Luke y el de Leia juntos. Sin embargo, eso agotó todo lo que tenía y me desplomé ahí. Te juro que, todo se puso oscuro y no pude sentir nada, ya no tuve dolor ni cansancio. Creo que así se siente la muerte y creo realmente que morí en ese momento. De pronto una luz se abrió paso ante esa negrura, era una luz que me llamaba y me envolvía con una sensación muy familiar: era mi conexión con él. Entonces pude abrir los ojos y ahí estaba él —ella sonrió, con los ojos iluminados y Finn se fue sonreír también por ella. Podía notar la felicidad de Rey—. No dijimos nada, solo ... Finn, me tomó segundos darme cuenta de que Ben me había dado lo último que le quedaba de fuerza y ... él ... —la voz se le quebró y Finn volvió a una abrazarla fuerte. Dejó que Rey llorara lo que quiso por unos momentos hasta que ella fue la que se separó de él. Las palabras salieron por la boca del ex stormtrooper sin que pueda evitarlo.

\- Lo amabas —declaró.

\- Si —contestó Rey con una sonrisa triste. Él la entendía. No era fácil, pero creía saberlo. Varias veces se dio cuenta que lo que pasaba entre ellos dos, pese a estar en bandos diferentes, tuvieron problemas de algo que no era rivalidad, sin embargo, no podía ponerle nombre hasta ese momento.

\- Vas a estar bien Rey, lo prometo. Poe y yo estaremos contigo.

\- Lo sé y sé los agradezco. Le debo esta plática a él, aunque no sé si puede ser tan comprensivo como tú.

\- No te voy a negar que me cuesta un poco digerirlo, pero creo que te entiendo.

Gracias.

\- Bueno, creo que ahora si debemos bajar de estamos pedazo de chatarra. Llegamos a Nueva Alderaan hace dos horas, pero establece tan cansada que no quise despertarte. Los demás están afuera disfrutando del paisaje. La celebración será en una hora así que tenemos tiempo de que cambies y nos unamos a ellos.

\- De acuerdo.

* * *

La resistencia había sido recibida por el consejo Alderaaniano, liderado por Evaan Verlaine, ex piloto de la resistencia y guardaespaldas de Leia en sus años jóvenes. El homenaje había sido muy emotivo. Rey se había permitido derramar unas pocas lágrimas silenciosas mientras la resistencia y el pueblo de Nueva Alderaan recordaban a la Princesa y General.

Cuando el acto terminó, Finn, Poe y Rey se dirigieron a las habitaciones que les habían sido asignadas de forma provisional en el palacio. Habían acordado tener una reunión, los tres primeros y posteriores habían tenido lugar para llegar con el resto del grupo.

\- Bien es hora de discutir nuestro futuro —exclamó Poe tirándose en uno de los sillones de la habitación de Rey.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú, Poe? —Le pidió Rey sentándose en la amplia cama. Finn permaneció de pie volteando a ver a sus dos amigos de tanto en tanto.

\- Quiero regresar a Yavin, mi ciudad natal. Quizás consiga un trabajo ahí como piloto o mercader de especies, aclaro NO de contrabandista —Rey y Finn rieron—. No tengo todo resuelto pero es un plan de inicio.Eso es lo que yo quiero hacer, pero no sé qué tengan ustedes en mente.

\- Yo pensé que podría ir con Jannah —Poe pensó una ceja y Rey suprimió una sonrisa. Finn comenzó a ponerse nervioso—. N-No, e-esperen, no me malinterpreten, no es lo que están pensando —trataba de explicar Finn ante las risas ahora audibles de sus amigos.

\- Finn, no es que esté pensando algo, es que se nota, pero vamos amigo, está bien, es lo más normal del mundo. Relájate aquí no vamos a juzgarte.

\- Ella quiere viajar por la galaxia y encontrar personas como nosotros, ex soldados, y ayudarlos. También quiere descubrir su origen y creo que yo también quisiera descubrir el mío.

\- Eso es algo muy importante Finn y creo que está bien, pero entonces creo que nuestros caminos se van a separar un poco.

\- ¿Ya has decidido que quieres hacer, Rey? —Le pidió Finn expectante.

\- Quiero ir a Tatooine

\- ¿Un tatuaje? ¿Y qué harás ahí? —Se extrañó el piloto.

\- Rey, Tatooine no es tan diferente a Jakku ... por qué ... ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros por un tiempo? —Intentó convencerla su mejor amigo.

\- Hay algo que debo hacer ahí, para mis maestros y para mí, y quizás yo esté ahí para un tiempo, para meditar, necesito pensar muchas cosas, ordenar mis ideas y mi vida.

\- Podrías meditar en Yavin 4, rodeada de gente ...

\- Gracias Poe pero, quizás no suene lógico para ustedes pero es lo que quiero hacer y lo que siento que debo hacer.

Poe se la quedó mirando un momento. Sabía que Finn y Rey eran más amigos que él con ella, pero Rey le importaba, le había tomado aprecio. Si bien, la guerra los había unido, eran meramente compañeros, sin embargo, estaba interesado en forjar lazos con ella, muy aparte de la política o los asuntos Jedi.

\- Conozco esa mirada Rey y si bien no tengo esa "sensibilidad" en la fuerza que tú y Finn sensibilidad, no soy tonto. Algo te pasa y creo suponer muchas cosas, pero me gustaría, si tú quieres, pudieras compartirlas también conmigo —Rey lo miró un tanto apenada. ¿Tan evidente era su estado de ánimo para que Poe, siendo como era lo notara?

\- Pasaron muchas cosas, no creo que estén cerca de lo que supone, pero quiero compartirlas contigo, así como lo he hecho con Finn. No pienses que me lo guardaba porque quisiera excluirte. Con Finn se ha dado antes en el Halcón de camino acá, pero también quisiera que supieras y ambos me entendieran un poco.

Rey comenzó su relato de la misma forma en lo que hizo con Finn horas antes. Poe adoptó un semblante indescifrable para ella. Por momentos levantaba las cejas, en asombro suponía ella, otras su mirada se tornaba pensativa, después se cruzó de brazos y para cuando su relato iba tocando el final, Poe ya se había levantado del sillón y caminaba en círculos por el cuarto.

\- Entonces, dados que son una Diada ¿no? ¿Eso es alguna cosa legendaria Jedi?

\- Lo es. Son conexiones muy fuertes y profundas en la fuerza, pero raras de ver.

\- Tu y él nacieron así siendo parte de eso y lo descubrimos apenas identificados Poe, asegurando todo lo que ella le había contactado para poder comprenderlo.

\- Él lo descubrió, pero no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle cómo lo hizo. Y si, nacimos de esa forma, por supuesto él antes que yo.

\- Entonces él fue hasta Exegol para ayudar a luchar contra Palpatine, el viejo decrépito les absorbió el poder, lo que hizo que rejuvenecer unos pocos años y atacar directamente a la flota y por eso es que perdimos el control de las naves — Poe recordaba relámpagos que desestabilizaron las naves, a la perfección—, y después de eso, moriste y él te trajo a la vida, sacrificándose —para cuando Poe terminado de recapitular aquello, Rey ya había pasado a derramar lágrimas— Y entonces como él, se fue ya no puedes sentir ese vínculo ¿no?

\- No Poe, obviamente no —intervino Finn con una cara de reproche que solo Poe pudo ver.

\- Perdón amigo no sé de esas cosas de Jedis y quiero tener todo el contexto.

\- Él ya no está, el vínculo se rompió —admitió ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

\- ¿Por todo esto quieres aislarte? —Rey estuvo a punto de pararse y soltarle un golpe a Poe cuando él le dio las manos como en señal de disculpa—. No quise decirlo así, perdón, soy algo ...

\- Imprudente —dijeron Rey y Finn al unísono.

\- Eso, imprudente, lo soy. Perdón no quise hacer de menos esto. Sé perfecto lo que te pasa Rey.

\- ¿Oh yes? —Preguntó curiosa.

\- Tienes el corazón roto. No es necesario ser un jedi para saber que lo amabas ¿verdad?

\- No espero que lo entiendan, enserio, sé que puede ser incómodo y demasiado sorpresivo ...

\- No te voy a negar que es extraño. No tengo otra visión de ese sujeto, pero el hecho de que haya salvado Rey, eso, si se lo admiro y se lo agradezco. Necesito tiempo y qué más me gustaría que fueras con alguno de nosotros o con alguien conocido para que no estés sola en esto, pero si realmente quieres aislar y nada de lo que Finn o yo te digamos lo que puede evitar, entonces solo te pediría que estuviéramos en contacto de vez en cuando por medio de los comunicadores de nuestras naves. Te informaremos de nuestros viajes y tú de los tuyos si llegas a hacerlos, para que el día que hayas sanado, podamos reunirnos los tres y quizás en ese entonces nuestros caminos se junten de nuevo de forma permanente.

\- Yo también quisiera que vinieras con nosotros, pero voy a respetar tu decisión, sea cual sea sea.

\- Muchas gracias a los dos. Gracias amigos.

* * *

_Se sintió en un inmenso prado. Ahí el pasto crecía irregular, más alto de lo normal. El sonido de las chicharras era lo único que se distinguía en ese lugar y salvo eso era era calma y paz. Finn avanzó por un sendero que se abría paso por la vegetación, sin saber a dónde lo llevaría._

\- " _Que siga el camino ..." "Que siga el camino ..." —de nuevo la voz irrumpió en su mente. No la conocía, pero era fuerte y gruesa y se perdía poco a poco a lo lejos._

\- _¿Qué camino? ¿De qué hablas ...?_

\- " _Que siga el camino de la mariposa ..." —cuando la voz dijo eso, un cúmulo de mariposas azules apareció de la nada y lo rodeó de pies a cabeza. Cuando tenían criaturas afectadas cerca de él se dio cuenta que en realidad eran las que repetían el mensaje de esa voz misteriosa._

Finn se despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche en sus aposentos del palacio de Nueva Alderaan. Por segunda noche consecutiva aquel extraño sueño lo asaltaba. No podría descifrarlo. No parecía tener relación con él sin embargo pasó por su mente el hecho de que había decidido comenzar un viaje nuevo para encontrar sus raíces, ¿qué acaso que la fuerza intentaba decirle algo acerca de ese viaje?

* * *

\- Tuve ese sueño extraño otra vez —comenzó Finn bostezando.

\- Alguien intenta decirte algo, quizás es un lugar al que debas hacer una vista, puede que algo te esté esperando allí —concluyó Rey, encogiendo de hombros.

\- No estoy seguro de que se refiriera a mí, dijo _"que siga"_ y no _"sigue"_ —el general suspiró—, no entiendo nada.

\- Seguro es por cenar demasiado —se unió Rose a la plática. Todos rieron.

El grupo de amigos, junto con BB-8 había decidido salir a dar una vuelta después de tomar el desayuno en el palacio. Se marcharían esa tarde cada uno a sus destinos y querían pasar el mayor tiempo en compañía. Rose se iría con Chewie y buscarían trabajo de mantenimiento de naves. Finn y Jannah comenzarían su búsqueda en planetas aledaños, acompañados por el mismísimo Lando Carlissian. Poe regresaría a Yavin y Rey iría a Tatooine.

El colorido de la Nueva Alderaan era algo que impresionaba a Rey y la hacía sentir feliz. Habían decidido ir al centro del lugar y se toparon con un pequeño festival con puestos de comida y artesanías locales. Rey, curiosa de algo que nunca había tenido presencia, se acercó a un puesto en donde vendían cierto tipo de joyería. Rosa y Jannah siguieron mientras que Poe, Finn, Chewie y BB-8 miraban en un puesto de cámaras de piel contigua.

La jedi se acercó hacia una estante en donde se vio un collar que llamó su atención: Era una mariposa de color azul hecha de algún tipo de piedra que hizo relucir con los rayos del sol.

\- Es hermosa —susurró Rose del lado derecho de Rey.

\- Yo sé que es eso —comentó Jannah, poniéndose a la izquierda de la Jedi—. Es una mariposa mensajera.

\- ¿Una mariposa mensajera? —Preguntó Rey.

\- Así es jovencita —afirmó el mercader del puesto que estaba escuchando—. Las mariposas mensajeras son originarias del planeta Maridun.

\- ¿Qué hacen chicas? ¡Vaya! ¡Una mariposa mensajera! —Se acercó Poe tomando el dije—. Una vez mi madre me contó que los Lurmen las utilizaban para enviar mensajes ya que estos pequeños amiguitos confirmaron las órdenes, encontrar el destinatario y repetir mensajes, una maravilla si me preguntan y si yo fuera de un Lurmen las usaría para conquistar a alguna chica - Poe les guiñó el ojo, Jannah y Rose pusieron los ojos en blanco y Rey solo se limitó a alzar una ceja, perpleja.

\- ¡Oigan mi sueño tenía esas mariposas! ¡Esto es muy extraño!

\- Ya te dije Finn que es por cenar tanto —repitió su diálogo la mecánica.

\- Bien Rey, si no vas a comprar ese collar, creo que es hora de irnos y seguir mirando otro poco —sugirió Dameron, colocando el collar en las manos de su amiga.

\- Lo llevaré —anunció, sacó unos créditos de su mochila y se los entregó al vendedor. Enseguida se colgó aquel collar en el cuello y una extraña sensación la invadió. Estaban habiendo demasiadas coincidencias con ese pequeño insecto en muy pocos días. Los sueños de Finn, el dije ...

Un pensamiento llegó a su mente y el corazón le retumbó enseguida. Alentada por aquella sensación extraña, Rey buscó en la fuerza con la esperanza de que algo en aquel vínculo inexistente había cambiado, pero no fue así, no hubo respuesta.


	2. Mariposa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y Lucasfilms.

**EL CAMINO DE LA MARIPOSA**

El atardecer se ponía a lo lejos en Nueva Alderaan mientras el grupo de amigos, que se había reunido en la explanada del palacio en donde se encontraban aparcadas las naves, se despedía de algunos de sus compañeros de la resistencia que se habían quedado después del homenaje a Leia. La hora en que sus caminos se separarían, había llegado al fin.

— Cuídate mucho Rey —le dijo la teniente Kaydel, abrazándola fuerte. Ambas habían tenido poco contacto, pero Rey sabía de sobra que ella había sido una pieza clave en los locos planes de Poe, Finn y Rose y que había servido fielmente a Leia desde hacía tiempo así que se sentía muy agradecida con ella. Lamentaba un poco no poder estrechar lazos, pero entendía que hasta ahí había llegado su camino por ahora.

— ¿A dónde irás Kaydel? —le preguntó la Jedi, separándose del abrazo.

— A Dulathia, mi planeta natal, a… no sé —se encogió de hombros—, volver a empezar y estar con mi familia. Quizás algún día nos volvamos a ver, me dio gusto conocerte.

— El gusto ha sido mío también —aseguró Rey con una sonrisa. La teniente le devolvió el gesto y antes de girarse hacia su nave, reparó en el dije de mariposa que Rey llevaba en el cuello.

— Una mariposa mensajera —le dijo, tomando el dije entre sus dedos.

— Todos aquí parecen conocerlas, menos yo que he vivido en un hoyo toda mi vida ¿tan famosas son? — Kaydel rió ante la declaración de la Jedi y le soltó el dije acomodándoselo en su esternón.

— Si, un poco, no te sientas mal, son conocidas por su leyenda y la mayoría de nosotros que hemos estado envueltos en la guerra desde chicos, alguna vez oímos hablar de ellas, así que Rey ¡sigue el camino de la mariposa!

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó curiosa moviendo su cabeza de lado.

— La leyenda dice que el camino de la mariposa mensajera te llevará a tu destino y como tú la llevas contigo, estoy segura que lo encontrarás… lo que sea que estés buscando.

— Qué lindo… —susurró, tocando el dije y pensando en Ben. La púnica persona en la que había pensado como su destino.

— Si, es muy romántico. Bien, es hora de irme, chicos —anunció ella. Poe, Finn, Rose y Chewbacca también se acercaron y abrazaron a Connix uno por uno. BB-8 dio pitidos de despedida también.

— Oye teniente —la llamó Poe—. Gracias por todo tu apoyo en nuestros temerarios planes —él se acercó y le tendió una mano a Kaydel para que ésta se la tomara y pudiera subir a la nave—. Si necesitas algo… lo que sea, estaré en Yavin IV dentro de un par de días —dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Ella soltó una carcajada.

— Me daré mi vuelta entonces por Yavin IV pronto… General —la rubia le devolvió el guiño y una amplia sonrisa. Se sentó en su pequeña nave y cerró la compuerta transparente. A los pocos segundos el motor rugió y la nave se elevó para comenzar a perderse en el cielo.

— Vaya, vaya… —comentó Rose—. Tú no pierdes el tiempo ¿no, Poe?

— Era obvio —Finn puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero bueno aquí nadie juzga…

— Así es mi estimado amigo —rió Poe, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Finn.

— Oye Poe, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Kaydel que estarías en Yavin en un par de días? Creí que comenzaríamos a despedirnos en este momento —cuestionó la jedi, algo confusa.

— Verás Rey, pensamos en escoltarte hasta Tatooine, en el Halcón. Será nuestra última misión juntos ¿Qué dices? —le preguntó el piloto con una amplia sonrisa que le contagió a Rey.

— ¡¿Van a acompañarme?! —exclamó asombrada.

— Te dejaremos ahí, nos aseguraremos de que estés bien y entonces nos despediremos temporalmente, es un buen plan ¿no? —prosiguió Finn.

— Iremos todos —dijo Rose—. Poe, Finn, Chewie, C-3PO, BB-8, R2, tú y yo… —Chewie rugió ante la mención de los nombres, en acuerdo.

— Gracias amigos. Es un excelente plan.

* * *

El grupo de amigos se había instalado en la cabina del Halcón mientras Poe y Chewie pilotaban y aunque el espacio era algo reducido, ahí se habían quedado todos. Finn acababa de sugerir un juego de preguntas que los haría conocerse un poco más, y les explicaba a todos:

— Bien, estas son las reglas: Pueden preguntar lo que sea y el otro decidirá si contesta o no. Si se quedan callados por más de 3 segundos se entenderá que no quieren responder y podremos hacer otra pregunta a alguien más. Así que Pregunten lo que quieran saber del otro, yo empiezo. ¿Dameron?

— ¿Si? —respondió el piloto sin quitar la vista de enfrente al rumbo.

— ¿Cuántas relaciones serias has tenido en tu vida? —todos quedaron en silencio ante la inesperada pregunta. Finn comenzó a contar los segundos que Poe permaneció callado, estaba casi seguro de que su amigo no quería compartir esa información tan íntima con ellos, sin embargo, sonrió cuando escuchó a Poe hablar:

— Sólo dos. La primera que tuve, cuando era adolescente, fue como a eso de los 18 años, estaba muy enamorado y llegué a pensar en matrimonio, pero éramos muy jóvenes y el encanto natural se acabó después de un año. La segunda, fue con Zorii.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron al unísono todos.

— Aunque no lo crean, fuimos pareja formal, pero, bueno, nos dimos cuenta que éramos muy diferentes y lo que buscábamos de la vida encajaba mucho. Además de que nunca me perdonó haberme unido a la resistencia y abandonarla a ella y a nuestros amigos contrabandistas.

— Vaya… no me lo hubiera imaginado —contestó Finn.

— Bien, mi turno. Rey —dijo Dameron desviando la atención de su tema— Tengo una inmensa curiosidad, ¿quién te enseñó a pilotar?

Rey no se esperaba esa pregunta y a decir verdad le preocupaba un poco la reacción de todos cuando les dijera cómo había logrado ser una piloto de forma autodidacta.

— Nadie me enseñó —comenzó tímida.

— Pero ¿cómo…? —susurró Rose, pero Rey la interrumpió con su respuesta.

— Aprendí con un simulador que encontré en un caza estelar RZ-1 Ala-A en el desierto. No estaba en tan buenas condiciones, pero lo reparé y, bueno no tenía muchas cosas qué hacer por las tardes después de recoger pedacería de chatarra, así que lo usaba mucho y bueno… creo que funcionó.

— Vaya… —exclamó Poe lanzando un silbido—. Y uno desperdiciando el tiempo en clases… bien Rey, te felicito, tus esfuerzos rindieron fruto, eres un gran piloto.

— Gracias, Poe. Bien, creo que es mi turno —Rey se giró hasta su amiga—. ¿Cómo fue tu vida de niña, Rose? —la chica se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta de Rey, sin embargo, entendió que ella desconocía todo, más que Jakku y tenía curiosidad de escuchar cómo había sido la vida de alguien más o menos de su edad, en distintas condiciones a las de ella.

— Fue muy feliz —dijo ensanchando una sonrisa amplia al recordarse rodeada de sus padres y su hermana—. Vivía con mis padres en nuestra pequeña casita. Mi madre era costurera de las damas de alta sociedad de Hays minor y siempre se la pasaba confeccionando vestidos preciosos. Mi padre en cambio atendía su taller, era mecánico y por eso yo me volví ingeniera. Pae-Pae en cambio resulto ser muy buena para ser piloto. Ambas éramos muy unidas, casi nunca peleábamos y jugábamos mucho. Como ella era la mayor siempre quería darme el buen ejemplo y siempre lo lograba —recordó con añoranza. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y Finn y Rey se acercaron a abrazarla.

— Perdóname por preguntarte algo así Rose —se disculpó Rey, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba para su amiga. Había perdido recientemente a su hermana en la guerra—, no quise…

— No, Rey —negó con la cabeza ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con los dedos—. No te preocupes, está bien, estoy mejor… bueno es mi turno. Chewie, ¿cuál es uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida? Uno. Tienes que seleccionar de todos, sólo uno que en verdad atesores—preguntó la Haysiana. Chewbacca se quedó callado por un momento con las garras sujetando el volante del Halcón, deliberando, hasta que después gruñó.

A Rey se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar lo que Chewie dijo: Su recuerdo más feliz fue el día en que Han y Leia se casaron y se fueron a vivir juntos, llevándoselo consigo a él. Esta vez, Finn, Rosa y Rey se acercaron al respaldo del copiloto donde estaba su peludo amigo y le acariciaron la espalda y los hombros. Después él volvió a gruñir, formulando la pregunta que le tocaba:

— ¿Cómo que si nos gusta el pastel? —preguntó Poe desconcertado viéndolo de reojo. Chewie volvió a gruñir.

— ¡¿Es tu cumpleaños?! —gritó Finn emocionado.

— ¡Yo nunca he probado un pastel! —gritó Rey.

— ¿Qué dicen si nos desviamos un poco antes de llegar a Tatooine? Conozco un lugar en donde podemos celebrar con una rebanada de pastel y un buen caf —sugirió el general.

— ¡Si! —gritaron Rose y Rey abrazándose y dando saltitos.

* * *

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado! —exclamó Rey metiéndose otra cucharada de pastel de chocolate y fresas, a la boca—. ¡No puedo creer que haya vivido sin probar algo como esto!

— Rey, ya llevas tres rebanadas con esta, te va a hacer daño —se carcajeó Rose que disfrutaba ver a Rey fascinada con ese nuevo sabor que acababa de registrar en su sistema. La ingeniera apoyó los codos en la mesa y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos observando a su amiga con una sonrisa—. Me alegra que estés tan feliz. Hacía tiempo que no te había visto sonreír de esa forma. Las cosas eran pura tensión en la base y entre tú, Finn y Poe —le dijo señalando a los hombres del grupo con la cabeza que yacían frente a ellas a pocos metros. Después de haberle cantado a Chewie por su cumpleaños y comido sus respectivas rebanadas, Poe había sugerido a Finn que le invitaran un trago al festejado en la barra del lugar, dejando a las chicas conversando.

— Estar con ustedes me hace feliz y me hace sentir tranquila —contestó la Jedi, contenta.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes con alguno de nosotros?

— Creo que tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar… —el semblante de Rey se transformó en uno triste, al responder.

— ¿Es por él? —le preguntó ella mirándola con ternura y cierto grado de preocupación. Rey asintió. No quería ocultarle las cosas pues Rose y ella se habían vuelto amigas cercanas durante la rebelión. Rey le había contado un poco de su conexión con Ben, sin embargo, nunca había sido muy concreta en cuanto a sus sentimientos, porque en un principio ni ella los entendía, hasta ese momento.

— Él me salvó, dio su vida por mí —Rose le tomó la mano que aún sujetaba la cuchara con el trozo de pastel, entendiendo que Rey se refería a que aquel chico que había puesto a la rebelión y a su amiga de cabeza, había muerto—. Ahora sólo quiero tiempo para mí, para… dejar descansar a Ben y deshacerme de este dolor, aunque no sé si pueda porque —las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos sin querer—, no quiero olvidarlo Rose, no quiero…

— Oh, Rey —le dijo acariciándole la mano y limpiándole las lágrimas con la otra libre—. Estoy segura de que nunca lo olvidarás. El dolor pasará, te lo aseguro, pero dejar eso de lado no significa que tengas que arrancártelo del corazón, aunque estoy segura de que nunca podrías. El que estés aquí con nosotros fue el mayor regalo que pudo haberte hecho y estoy agradecida con él por ello. Había algo muy fuerte entre ustedes ¿verdad?

— Si —asintió ella, ahora sonriendo—. Él era bueno Rose, había demasiada luz en él que toda su vida reprimió, convenciéndose de que pertenecía al lado oscuro, fue manipulado por Snoke, por Palpatine desde que era un pequeño y la oscuridad entró a él porque estaba herido y porque buscaba su lugar…

— Y lo encontró a tu lado. Contigo que estás repleta de luz —Rey sonrió por aquello tan lindo que acababa de decir su amiga—. Te entiendo Rey. A veces uno necesita tiempo y espacio para sanar, aunque para los demás no esté tan claro, tienes todo el derecho del mundo de querer buscar un refugio, sólo no te olvides de nosotros. No olvides que estamos aquí para ti y en el momento en que tu decidas, podemos acompañarte en este proceso. Sabes que cuentas conmigo.

— Muchas gracias Rose, de verdad, me siento tan… cuidada y querida por ustedes, no tengo palabras para agradecerles, a todos.

— Finn y Poe quizás no entiendan muchas cosas, pero para eso me tienes a mí, así que espero que hablemos de vez en cuando ¿De acuerdo?

— Te llamaré, lo prometo —le sonrió Rey, recomponiéndose.

— ¡Oigan, chicas! ¿están listas para irse? —les gritó Poe desde la barra a unos metros de ellas—. ¿O todavía te falta acabar con el pastel, Rey?

— Ummm —exclamó Rey observando el plato de pastel que tenía enfrente. Aún quedaban unas tres porciones—. ¿Y si lo pedimos para llevar? —preguntó la Jedi, esperanzada. Todos soltaron una carcajada.

* * *

El Halcón Milenario atravesó el cielo naranja por la puesta de los soles binarios de Tatooine. La mítica nave, aparcó a una considerable distancia de la granja de los Lars.

— ¿Estás segura que quieres ir primero tu sola? —le preguntó Poe a su amiga.

— Si. Regresaré a despedirme de ustedes, sólo denme un momento a mi primero.

— De acuerdo —asintió Finn.

Rey enfiló hacia la compuerta exterior del Halcón misma que fue abierta. Entonces la chica se encontró cara a cara con el árido Tatooine. Rey comenzó a caminar, acercándose a la propiedad. Todo ahí era silencio y arena y en gran medida le recordaba a Jakku, salvo por los soles gemelos. La Jedi llegó la granja de los Lars y el antiguo hogar de su maestro Luke y se adentró en ella. Aquella casa subterránea se encontraba sepultada por la arena. Rey tomó un pedazo de acero de lo que parecía una parte de una nave que estaba cerca de ella, sepultado entre la arena y se permitió usarlo como cuando era niña, para deslizarse por la arena cuesta abajo para llegar al corazón de aquel hogar.

Observó con detenimiento. Le llevaría algo de tiempo hacerla habitable, pero podría. Tenía unas ideas en mente. Con el uso de la fuerza hizo que la arena que sepultaba la vivienda comenzara moverse y esparcirse para liberar la casa y así las entradas a los cuartos y los túneles de la casa quedaron despejados en cuestión de minutos.

Rey quería quedarse ahí, para sanar su corazón y meditar. Necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas, su vida y sus prioridades y luego decidir que quería hacer de su vida de ahora en adelante.

La chica se permitió explorar un poco la casa, intrigada. Le hubiera gustado saber más de sus maestros: Sobre la niñez de ambos y su adolescencia. Se sentía ajena en aquel lugar rodeada de fantasmas de historias que nunca llegarían a sus oídos. Se sentía fuera de lugar, pero tampoco quería ir con Poe o Finn quienes tenían planes más concretos que ella misma. No se sentiría más cómoda, así que de los males ella escogía el menor. Un lugar en donde pudiera ser solo ella por un tiempo, no estaba mal.

Rey terminó de explorar la casa y subió las escaleras que llevaban hacia la superficie de Tatooine. Suspiró. Caminó un poco alejándose de la granja y escogió un punto de ese lugar. Se hincó y de su mochila sacó un pedazo de tela que extendió en el suelo, en donde depositó los sables de Luke y Leia y luego los envolvió. Haciendo uso de la fuerza, hizo ceder la arena para depositarlos en el hoyo que se había formado. No estaba segura de que fuera un buen lugar para dejarlos, pero mientras los tuviera con ella, en esas condiciones en que su alma estaba conflictuada, no sería capaz de seguir con su vida. Se prometió desenterrarlos el día en que ella se hubiera sanado, de todo: De la muerte de Ben, de sus maestros, de su procedencia, de su soledad.

No era culpa de sus maestros, a decir verdad, no tenía que ver más que con ella, con lo que sentía al respecto de todos los eventos que habían sucedido alrededor de su vida. Los amaba, y estaba agradecida con ellos, con sus amigos y sobretodo con Ben. Pero ahora solo sería ella, enfrentando su destino, por ella.

Rey tomó entonces aquel sable en el que había estado trabajando ese último año y lo encendió. Su hoja dorada se mostró ante ella. El color que le había sido destinado, le había indicado a Rey que su camino sólo correspondía a ella. Ninguna herencia debería nublar su juicio. Claro que había aprendido muchas cosas que pondría en práctica, pero se prometió que tomaría sus propias decisiones escuchando a su corazón y anteponiéndose primero ella.

El sonido de los pitidos de BB-8 la sacó de sus pensamientos. El droide acababa de ir por ella para que regresaran al Halcón y se despidieran todos. Rey apagó el sable, se lo colgó a su cinturón y caminó con el droide a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

* * *

— Los quiero mucho amigos, a todos —les dijo Rey, envuelta en un abrazo con Poe, Finn, Rose y Chewie. BB-8 también se había apretujado entre las piernas de todos—. Gracias por desviarse de sus caminos y venir a dejarme hasta acá.

— Te quiero Rey, cuídate mucho, y hazme una llamada de vez en cuando ¿Si?

— Lo haré Rose —prometió nuevamente la Jedi—. Cuídate mucho y cuida a Chewie —el peludo se acercó a ella, la abrazó levantándola del suelo y le gruñó unas cuantas cosas.

— Si, Chewie, prometo ser responsable conmigo. Cuídate y cuida a Rose y gracias por todo.

— ¿Tienes suficientes créditos? —le preguntó Poe a Rey.

— Si, los gobernantes de todos esos planetas fueron bastante generosos con nosotros. No creo necesitar tanto, prometo administrarlo bien.

— De acuerdo Rey —la abrazó ahora él—. Cómprate un speeder o una nave para ti, la vas a necesitar, y un comunicador, para hablar. Recuerda que quedamos en informarnos acerca de nuestros paraderos.

— No creo irme de aquí pronto, pero lo tengo presente. Me reportaré. Cuídate mucho Poe, no te hagas contrabandista, sé un hombre de bien y consigue un buen amor.

— Anotado, jovencita Jedi —le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

— Rey, cuídate enserio. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, sólo tienes que pedirlo y vendré, ¿de acuerdo? —Finn la abrazó con fuerza y reprimió el impulso de ponerse a llorar.

— De acuerdo Finn —rompió el abrazo ella—. Cuídate mucho, espero que tengas éxito en tu nueva misión, sé que ayudarás a mucha gente y encontrarás tu procedencia, sólo sé paciente, y recuerda que tu sangre no te define.

— Recuérdalo tú también, Rey, por favor —ella asintió.

— Piensa también en el asunto de la fuerza. Quizás algún día podamos entrenar juntos, quizás puedas llegar a ser un Jedi.

— Lo pensaré, por el momento creo que aún no estoy listo, pero te lo haré saber.

— Oye Finn… ¿Sigues teniendo esos sueños…? Ya sabes, los de la mariposa mensajera…

— Anoche ya no soñé acerca de eso.

— Ahh, ya veo —comentó un poco desilusionada.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Por nada. Simple curiosidad. Te quiero —dijo, abrazándolo—. Salúdame a Jannah y a Lando. Buen viaje a los tres en su aventura.

— Suerte para ti también, Rey.

El último que se le acercó fue BB-8. Rey se agachó y le enderezó su antena y le dio unas palmadas cariñosas en su tronco redondo.

— Cuídate BB, sigue siendo el buen droide que eres y cuida mucho a tu amo —el astromecánico dio pitidos felices. Le agradeció a Rey por ser tan amable con él y vivir muchas aventuras juntos—. Cuídense chicos.

Rey puso un pie afuera de la compuerta del Halcón mientras sus amigos regresaban al interior de la nave. Minutos después el motor del Halcón ronrroneó y la nave comenzó a elevarse. En la compuerta aparecieron todos, despidiéndose de ella con la mano y sonrisas impregnadas de nostalgia.

Rey les devolvió el gesto, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan, sin embargo, agradecía que sus amigos ya se encontraran a una distancia considerable como para no poder distinguir su semblante.

Cuando el Halcón Milenario se perdió en el cielo de Tatooine, Rey dio rienda suelta a su llanto: Tenía tanto que sacar que se quedó ahí, frente a la granja de los Lars, con un futuro incierto mientras las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo durante tanto tiempo salieron sin control.

* * *

Finn conducía a toda velocidad su U-Wing azul sobre el desierto de Tatooine. Estaba nervioso y muy preocupado. Un pitido lo hizo reaccionar y contestó enseguida la llamada:

— ¿Cómo vas, Finn? —dijo Poe sin más. También sonaba preocupado.

— Estoy divisando la granja. Aterrizaré y en cuanto sepa lo que pasó te contacto.

— De acuerdo.

Finn aparcó afuera de la propiedad en donde Rey se había confinado hacía un año. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y entró sin más a aquella casa.

— ¡Rey! ¡Rey! —gritó en medio de aquel solar, sin obtener respuesta. Se alarmó enseguida. Recorrió la casa buscando la que sería la habitación de su amiga, la cual encontró después de ir a la cocina y al baño.

Cuando entró ahí, vio que la cama estaba hecha. Había regadas piezas eléctricas y mecánicas en el suelo y el intento de closet de la chica estaba vacío.

El chico se agarró la cabeza, frustrado y asustado. Hacía días que Rey no contestaba las llamadas que él y Poe le hacían. En primera había pensado que ella quería espacio o que su transmisor se había dañado, pero después había recordado que, en su última conversación, Finn le había comentado a Rey que el sueño de la mariposa, después de un año había vuelto a aparecer. ¿Acaso significaba algo para ella…? El ex stormtrooper decidió comenzar a buscar pistas sobre el paradero de su amiga. Revolvió los cajones de la cómoda de Rey y el buró al lado de la cama, pero no encontró nada. De pronto divisó un escritorio que estaba dispuesto en el fondo del cuarto y fue hasta ahí. Se encontró con el collar de mariposa azul de Rey y una nota con su torcida caligrafía, que decía:

— "Seguiré el camino de la mariposa" —y eso era todo. Finn frunció el ceño. Estaba harto de ese bendito sueño y de esa mariposa azul, porque no entendía nada. Se apresuró hacia afuera, a su nave y llamó a Poe para ponerlo al tanto y descargar toda su frustración.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Se le averió el transmisor o que…?

— Rey no está —lo interrumpió—. Dejó una nota y su collar de la mariposa mensajera. Dice que seguirá el camino de la mariposa. Hace unos días le conté que mi sueño había regresado y eso fue lo último que le dije. Estoy harto de todo esto Poe. ¡No entiendo ni un carajo! ¡Estoy preocupado! ¡Ella debía decir a donde iba a ir! ¡Era nuestro acuerdo! ¡Demonios!

— Finn, no has pensado en que ¿ese sueño tiene que ver con ella y no contigo? —lo interrumpió su mejor amigo.

— Sí, claro que lo he pensado, pero… ¿Cómo…? —Finn se quedó callado mientras el peso de las cosas caía encima de él, iluminándolo. Poe pareció notarlo del otro lado del comunicador, porque no dijo nada y esperó a que su amigo fuera el que lo dijera en voz alta.

Finn se recargó en su U-Wing y miró hacia el horizonte de Tatooine, mientras las pistas encajaban: El vínculo entre ellos dos se había roto al morir Ben Solo y ella ya no era capaz de sentirlo en la fuerza. Rey debió haberlo buscado en el vínculo incontables veces sin obtener respuesta y al cabo del tiempo ella dejó de querer contactar a Ben porque aquello le causaba dolor y porque era inútil al saberlo muerto. Pero Finn era sensible a la fuerza y era una de las personas más cercanas a Rey… Entonces, él había sido la única opción que Ben Solo había tenido para hacerle saber a Rey que estaba vivo. Y aunque por alguna extraña razón estos habían cesado por un largo año, los sueños eran la clave del lugar en donde se encontraba el joven, esperándola:

— " _Que siga el camino de la mariposa…"_ —recordó aquella voz gruesa que no había estado tan clara y que pensaba no haber conocido, aunque en parte eso era cierto: la voz era la de Ben Solo y él sólo había conocido la de Kylo Ren, y aunque se trataba de la misma persona, sonaban totalmente diferentes. Aquello, había sido la indicación que Ben le había estado dando a Finn para que Rey tuviera una pista y fuera a buscarlo. Luego estaba el collar que habían encontrado en Nueva Alderaan, cosa que había sido una gran coincidencia o quizás alguna treta de la fuerza para terminar de sellar el camino que Rey debía seguir y el cuál debía descubrir con el tiempo. Y ese tiempo ya había llegado. Finn soltó una carcajada audible, que hizo reaccionar a Poe, extrañado.

— ¿Te volviste loco, Finn? Hace un minuto no parabas de maldecir

—Poe ¿de dónde son originarias las mariposas azules? —le preguntó de sopetón, interrumpiéndolo.

— Del planeta Maridun.

— No me vas a creer lo que tengo que contarte ¿tienes tiempo…?

— Todo el tiempo del mundo amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarán! Develado el secreto! Bueeeeno no era tan secreto la verdad. Estaba entre que quería decir abiertamente que Ben está vivo como que quería ocultarlo un poco y al final ha salido una mezcla de los dos. Ahora lo que realmente me interesa será el "como", que igual ya lo tengo en mente y creo y más bien quiero que sea muy muuuuy lindo y romántico, así que esperen por ello. Inicialmente esto iba a ser un one shot. Hasta hoy en la mañana iban a ser dos capítulos y bueno, mientras escribía me di cuenta que tenían que ser tres, jajaja.
> 
> Y bien, respecto al cap. No soy muy fan del trío en las pelis, porque no siento esa chispa y esa química entre ellos. Es mas bien forzado y si se dan cuenta no intiman mucho en cosas personales. Poe no les quiere contar acerca de su vida. Rey no quiere contarles sobre su vínculo con Ben, Finn se la pasa llamando la atención de Rey y Rose, bueno, ella sufrió grandes recortes en escenas en TROS, así que, en mi historia si tenían que ser amigos. ¿Cómo? hablando. Contándose cosas íntimas y preocupándose genuinamente unos por los otros.
> 
> Respecto al dato del simulador en que Rey aprendió a pilotar, es canon. En el libro, el despertar de a fuerza: La historia de Rey (que tengo y que leí), viene eso explicado. Y en cuanto a que ella nunca ha probado un pastel también se menciona eso en la parte que Han le dice a Finn y a Rey que si les trae un pastel porque cuando se reencuentran en la base Starkiller hacen demasiado alboroto porque están felices de verse y quise hacer referencia a eso. Me da gusto que Rey haya podido probarlo y ser feliz.
> 
> Respecto a Rey y Rose, siempre he pensado en que ellas se harían muy cercanas y que Rey le contaría muchas cosas a Rose y viceversa y quiero pensar que Rose sería la primera en apoyar a Rey y Ben.
> 
> Se me olvidaba. Sobre los sables, bueno era algo que no quise quitar pero quise darle otro enfoque. No quería usar lo del apellido Skywalker así que eso sí no lo metí. Respecto a cómo se siente Rey, ella tiene muuuucho en qué pensar y sanar y quiere estar sola para poner orden. Está triste y tiene que sacarlo, pero poco a poco empieza a entender que tiene que hacer las cosas por ella y no por sus maestros, amigos y ni siquiera por Ben y eso es algo de lo que tocaré en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Y bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Espero publicar pronto el último capítulo, en el cual ya estoy trabajando.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! Que la fuerza los acompañe


	3. Mensaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y Lucas Films.
> 
> Querida Luubamoon, si estas leyendo esto, este capítulo es un regalo para ti, espero pronto dedicarte un fic como regalo en forma en esta plataforma, por mientras, este capítulo es para ti con mucho cariño por impulsarme a escribir en los microfics y por tus porras en todas mis historias. Te admiro mucho como escritora y espero que nos conozcamos mejor poco a poco. Una abrazote! Gracias por todo siempre! <3

**EL CAMINO DE LA MARIPOSA**

**Capítulo 3:** Mensaje.

El tiempo en Tatooine era lento, o eso sentía Rey. Llevaba aproximadamente un año en aquel lugar. Un año en el que se había decidido por su soledad y sus heridas. El día a día, en los primeros meses le habían costado horrores: El dolor se había arremolinado en ella y su rumbo lo había sentido perdido no solo por la muerte de Ben, pero si principalmente por ello.

Se había impuesto una rutina que seguía rigurosamente: En el día meditaba y entrenaba arduamente. Al principio se obligaba, sin nada de ganas y debido a eso la fuerza le respondía poco. En las noches se permitía entonces dejar la fortaleza de lado y llorar, sacar todo lo que se arremolinaba en su pecho. A Rey, le dolían aquellos padres que no tuvo con ella, que no encontraron mejor solución contra Palpatine que abandonarla en Jakku. Le destrozaba no haber podido conocerlos, le dolía su apellido y su procedencia, llena de masacre y de odio. Le lastimaba esa esperanza que parecía haber tocado junto a Ben y que le fue arrebatada… y le hería sentirse perdida y desganada por todo eso.

La chica, hablaba seguido con Finn, Poe y Rose, quienes le comunicaban absolutamente todos sus viajes con lujo detalles, eso la hacía sentir feliz por ellos y un poco conectada con la vida en otros planetas. A veces le insistían en ir a verla, otras en que ella los visitara, pero Rey siempre declinaba, diciéndoles que necesitaba más tiempo. Aún no se sentía bien y sabía que en sus condiciones nunca sería una buena compañía para ninguno de sus amigos. Ellos seguían apoyando su decisión, aunque se sentían tristes por ella.

A veces Rey arreglaba naves, speeders y droides de sus vecinos cercanos o de los poblados aledaños, lo que la mantenía distraída y activa en sus conocimientos y por supuesto le generaba ingresos. Como era muy buena en lo que hacía, cuando había aceptado reparar el primer droide, se había corrido el rumor y los demás trabajos llegaron a los días siguientes.

Esos eran los acontecimientos más relevantes de su monótona y solitaria vida. En algún punto, Rey pensó que las lágrimas no cesarían nunca y que ese vacío que sentía en el pecho, en cuanto al despropósito de su vida a nunca desaparecería. Sin embargo, su proceso de sanación comenzó a ver frutos conforme pasaron los meses, sin que ella fuera consciente. El enojo se fue mermando poco a poco y en su meditación, Rey comprendió que no podía vivir furiosa con la fuerza ni con la vida por lo injusta que había sido con ella y que tampoco podía estar permanentemente triste por cosas que le dolían y le fueron arrebatadas, pero que al fin y al cabo ya no estaban ahí. Todo había sucedido así por alguna razón, descubrir el por qué y obsesionarse en ello no le traería la paz que buscaba y tenía que soltar ese pensamiento de que, si todo hubiera sido diferente, tendría una familia. Porque, aunque no fuera de sangre, ella ya la tenía y la había elegido, en sus amigos. Por otro lado, había sido parte de una loca aventura y había ayudado a ponerle el fin a una guerra intergaláctica que había durado años. Había derrocado al líder de la oscuridad, que había resultado ser su abuelo, pero como bien le había dicho su maestra Leia en una ocasión, su sangre no la definía y ella elegía eso… Ella era Rey, sólo Rey y respondía por sus actos. Esperaba que todo eso que ella había hecho para traer paz, la redimiera de ser relacionada con la crueldad de su familia.

Poco a poco su semblante en los días venideros cambió y su ánimo se tornó a tranquilo y contento. Y así pudo comenzar a pensar en lo que haría con su vida:

Después de terminar de entrenar y asearse, Rey se sentó en su cama y comenzó a repasar las decisiones que ya había tomado. Comenzó pensando en lo que le hacía feliz y le daba tranquilidad y eso definitivamente era entrenar y meditar, así que sabía que en verdad quería adentrarse aún más en la fuerza y ayudar a otros a hacerlo. Pensó en que quería fundar una academia y aunque aún no tenía claro el lugar en donde llevaría a cabo todo eso, comenzó a escribir en un viejo cuaderno todas las ideas que se le ocurrían. Entrenaría a niños y adolescentes, que fueran sensibles y que quisieran prepararse, pero no los apartaría de su familia ni de sus seres queridos, quería aprender y enmendar el error que habían cometido Leia, Han y Luke al querer que Ben se entrenara para ser un Jedi.

— "Ben" —susurró ella. Aún le dolía pensar en él y en el sacrificio que hizo para que ella viviera. En ese momento supo que la muerte de Ben y su amor por él sería una cicatriz que llevaría toda su vida, sin embargo, no quería que fuera una sombra para ella ni un dolor insoportable. Ella quería honrarlo a él también y viviría por él.

Rey sonrió y escribió en el cuaderno:

"Academia para Jedis, Rey Solo"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de que Rey tomara su desayuno y se pusiera arreglar las piezas de un droide que una de sus vecinas le había llevado para reparar, recibió una llamada. El sonido de su comunicador la sacó de sus labores mismas que llevaba a cabo en aquella sala en donde Luke solía hacer sus propios trabajos. Cuando contestó la pantalla se encendió develando a un animado Finn que la saludaba desde la comodidad de su habitación.

— Hola, Finn —saludó ella sosteniendo la cabeza de ese droide cocinero que reparaba y observó los cables algo chamuscados, encontrando la falla.

— ¡Hola, Rey! Vaya veo que estás haciendo algo… ¿muy ocupada?

— Estoy reparando un droide que me trajeron, pero puedo escucharte no te preocupes.

— Tenía tiempo que no aceptabas trabajo… ¿no? —indagó su amigo.

— Me he sentido mejor y reparar cosas me relaja, además de que me da ingresos extras, los créditos por haber sido la Jedi que ayudó a derrotar a la Primera Orden no van a durar para siempre —contestó y soltó una risita.

— Si, tienes razón. Me da gusto escucharte así… ¿Has pensado en volver?

— Si lo he pensado, Finn —dijo ella dejando el droide de lado y mirando a la pantalla. Rey ensanchó una enorme sonrisa que contagió al ex stormtrooper—. He decidido que quiero convertirme en maestra Jedi, quiero tener mi propia academia.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso, Rey! —ella se carcajeó, sintiendo que la invadía la felicidad después de mucho tiempo—. ¿Has pensado en dónde? ¿En cómo…?

— No tengo un lugar aún, pero tengo varias ideas anotadas de cómo quiero llevarlo. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda y la de Jannah.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó Finn, incorporándose de su cama por la sorpresa.

— ¡Si! Se han dedicado a recorrer la galaxia en búsqueda de ex stormtroopers, así que ahora podrían ayudarme a encontrar a niños y adolescentes sensibles en la fuerza, y ya que tú también lo eres, será más fácil, sólo tengo que darte un par de lecciones…

— Nada me haría más feliz que ayudarte Rey, y estoy seguro de que a Jannah igual.

— Ya vi tu sonrisa… ¿Al fin te has animado a decírselo? —le preguntó curiosa, sonriendo también. Finn ya le había comentado con anterioridad que le gustaba Jannah, pero le daba miedo confesarse, así que Rey lo había estado molestando hasta el cansancio en cada llamada que llegaban a tener.

— Sí, hace una semana que se lo pregunté y ella aceptó.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Pero no querías arriesgarte! Es una buena chica, me cae muy bien. Ahora sólo nos falta el eterno soltero de Poe.

— Pues, hablé con él ayer y bueno, admitió que hace un mes que Connix llegó a Yavin, para quedarse…

— ¡Ustedes son un par de enamorados! —ambos rieron—, y me da mucho gusto. Connix es hermosa y sobretodo muy inteligente. Estoy feliz por ambos.

— Y yo estoy feliz de verte tan contenta. Al fin empiezo a entender que necesitabas tomar un tiempo —admitió Finn. Él había sido de todos, el más renuente a que Rey se quedara en ese lugar sola, pero al verla así de contenta y cambiada, sabía que no podía haber sido de otra forma.

— Gracias por entenderlo Finn… estoy mucho más animada. Creo que, en este momento puedo ver las cosas de otra forma, es lo que necesitaba, un buen respiro —Rey suspiró. Le había costado llegar a ese punto de paz y no había sido nada fácil, pero empezaba a sentirse lista para emprender su camino y eso la hacía muy feliz.

— Me alegra, enserio… y ahora que lo pienso, creo que el que necesita tomarse un respiro soy yo —soltó Finn volviéndose a acostar en su cama.

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

— Los sueños de la mariposa… comenzaron de nuevo, desde hace unos días. Se habían ido por completo desde esa vez que te dejamos en Tatooine, pero ahora… no lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, simplemente volvieron.

— Y-Y… ¿s-son los mismos? ¿C-Cambian en algo? —se aventuró, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba y se ponía nerviosa.

— No, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre: Estoy yo entre prados interminables, mariposas azules dándome el mensaje "que siga el camino de la…" ya sabes, ya sabes, todo igual. —Finn suspiró, enojado por no poder darle un sentido a sus sueños. Por su parte, la mente de Rey comenzaba a volar hacia ideas que había desechado hacía mucho tiempo—. Creo que me lo tengo que tomar con calma. A lo mejor la fuerza me está queriendo dar un mensaje, no sé, pero espero averiguarlo pronto. Quizás es porque debes entrenarme pronto en ella, no lo sé…

— Lo averiguarás pronto, ten paciencia —dijo ella reaccionando—. ¿Sabes? Tengo que dejarte Finn, olvidé que tengo que ir a recoger otro droide que voy a reparar —comentó ella con urgencia. Finn se extrañó y se levantó de la cama, pero no indagó más.

— De acuerdo, Rey. Cuídate mucho. Te llamaré en estos días.

— Salúdame a Jannah.

— De tu parte.

Cuando Rey colgó la llamada, salió disparada hasta su alcoba y comenzó a remover los cajones en busca de su dije de mariposa azul. Hacía tiempo que no lo usaba, por las mismas razones que había decidido dejar el asunto de Ben a un lado. Siguió revolviendo entre sus cajones hasta que lo encontró entre uno de los textos sagrados Jedis que había estado leyendo tiempo atrás, cuya lectura abandonó cuando más triste se sentía.

Rey se llevó el dije al pecho, aprisionándolo entre sus manos. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de buscar a Ben en el vínculo de la fuerza, porque era bastante doloroso el hecho de no sentirlo y de darle bienvenida a aquel vacío, por lo que había terminado por prometerse que seguiría su vida sin intentarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, en ese momento ya no se sentía tan segura de esa decisión. La idea que se le había venido a la mente le parecía disparatada pero una parte de ella no podía dejar de pensar que era verdad, que el sueño de Finn en realidad escondía un mensaje para ella. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y supo que tendría que intentar, que era la última oportunidad.

Rey se acomodó en el suelo de su habitación con las piernas cruzadas. Se colocó el dije en el cuello, cerró los ojos y comenzó a ser consciente de su respiración. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, hasta que pudo serenarse. Rey, permaneció así unos minutos, sintiendo fluir la fuerza en ella y luego comenzó a expandirla y lo buscó. Sintió como el vínculo avanzaba emanando de ella, rodeando a la vida en Tatooine y luego más allá, en la galaxia. Entonces llegó hacia ese rincón que conocía bien, aquel que en la batalla de Exegol había estado rebosante y luminoso. La Jedi se preparó casi mentalmente para abrazar el dolor, pero cuando creyó que la golpearía, no lo sintió. Rey indagó ahí, en ese punto, casi rezando porque hubiera algo, pero nada le devolvía el llamado. Concentró ahí sus pensamientos y lo llamó, una y otra vez… no había dolor, pero el silencio reinaba. Rey comenzó a retraer la fuerza cuando de pronto lo sintió: Una presencia, lejana y débil, pero ahí estaba. Envuelto en algo cálido, un pequeño pulso en su conexión con Ben la sorprendió de golpe.

Rey abrió los ojos de inmediato mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. No tuvo tiempo para pensar o sopesar opciones. Abrió su pequeño armario, sacó una mochila que tenía y comenzó a meter ropa, una manta y otras botas en ella. Cuando terminó, arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió una nota para Finn. Sabía que él sería el primero en notar su ausencia e irla a buscar, después le avisaría a Poe, a Rose y a Chewbacca y les contagiaría su inminente preocupación. Sentía algo de remordimiento, pero no quería avisarles de ese viaje. Sabía que tenían un pacto, pero eso era algo que debía hacer sola, sin nada que la obstaculizara, sin explicaciones a nadie, sólo siguiendo la fuerza y su corazón. Entonces Rey escribió en aquel papel una frase que Finn reconocería, se quitó su collar y lo dejó junto con la nota en su escritorio. Después, se pasó por la cocina y atiborró una caja con provisiones y se lanzó hacia afuera de su casa para cargar su nave. Había caído ya la noche en Tatooine. El viento frío le daba en la cara, mientras ella absorta, subía sus cosas a su Eta-5, nave que había terminado comprando y que había modificado para mejorarla.

La chica se subió, cerró el casco y tecleó en la computadora. Las coordenadas del planeta Maridun aparecieron en pantalla enseguida. Recordaba perfectamente que el mercader de Nueva Alderaan había mencionado que las mariposas como las de su dije, eran provenientes de ese lugar, así que esa era su única pista.

Era una locura, no entendía y no sabía si lo que había sentido era real o era una proyección de sus deseos. Una parte de ella le costaba creer que Ben estuviera vivo, pero otra quería aferrarse a ello. La chica encendió los motores de su nave y comenzó a pilotar.

Fuera lo que fuera, era una prueba que debía enfrentar.

* * *

Durante el viaje a pesar de que puso su nave en piloto automático por un tiempo, para tomar una breve siesta, no pudo dormir. Miles de pensamientos asaltaron su mente y su corazón, y muchos de ellos eran de esperanza. Comenzó a pensar en Ben y en la vida que habían podido tener. Trató de serenarse miles de veces. Se decía a si misma que necesitaba relajarse y respirar, que no podía suponer pero que la fuerza estaba con ella, fuera a encontrar algo ahí o no. Pero cuando creía que había conseguido apartar esos pensamientos y poner su mente en blanco, los recuerdos de Ben la asaltaban… su batalla en Kef Bir, la confesión de había querido tomar su mano… la sensación de su conexión en Exegol y el beso que compartieron, se reproducían una y otra vez en su mente.

Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que había perdido la noción del tiempo y se sentía entumecida de los músculos, sin embargo, esa sensación desapareció cuando la computadora emitió un sonido, avisándole que estaba entrando a la atmósfera del planeta Maridun que yacía frente a ella en un tono verdoso con franjas amarillentas. Rey agarró con fuerza el volante, tomó una bocanada de aire y aceleró.

Conforme entraba al planeta, la chica vio una amplia llanura en donde decidió aterrizar, lo cual hizo con éxito. Rey apagó el motor y se permitió suspirar. Había llegado al fin.

Bajó de su nave y la niebla fría la recibió. La chica rebuscó en su mochila y se puso su abrigo de lana que había llevado consigo. Cuando estuvo bien cubierta decidió comenzar a avanzar.

El corazón le repiqueteaba contra su pecho, ansioso. Aún estaba un poco oscuro, pero, los primeros colores del amanecer comenzaban a verse ya en el horizonte. La chica caminó por aquella pradera, sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse. Conforme daba unos pasos encontró un caminito formado entre el pasto y decidió seguirlo. El único sonido que inundaba el lugar era el de algunas chicharras de monte y había muchas luciérnagas emitiendo su bella luz. El pasto a su alrededor le llegaba hasta los muslos y al alzar la vista pudo ver la silueta de algunos árboles bastante altos y frondosos.

Siguió adelante y mientras lo hacía, notó que unas luces azules comenzaban a avanzar hacia ella. No distinguía muy bien de que criaturas se trataban y no sabía tampoco de dónde habían salido, pero bailoteaban entre ella. Rey se detuvo un momento para verlas de cerca y se dio cuenta de que eran mariposas. Aquellos bellos insectos cubrían ya toda la llanura. El espectáculo era maravilloso así que se permitió quedarse ahí observándolas por un momento. Eran iguales a las de su dije, pero verlas brillar de cerca mientras se movían con delicadeza era muy hermoso. La chica, decidió seguir por el camino hasta que un susurro la paralizó:

— "Rey" —murmuró una de las mariposas en su oído con una voz tan familiar que la heló.

— ¿Q-Qué...? —balbuceó, pero su pregunta fue ahogada por la mención de su nombre, nuevamente.

— "Rey" —volvió a repetir otra de las mariposas y luego otra y así sucesivamente, hasta que todas, volando entre ella, la llamaban. La voz de Ben Solo resonaba en toda la llanura gracias a que las mariposas reproducían su mensaje—. "Te he estado esperando" —susurró entonces otra mariposa y las demás la imitaron. Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de la chica y cuando alzó la mirada buscándolo entre ese lugar, lo vio: Rodeado de el brillo azul de aquellas mariposas, una silueta atravesaba el llano junto con el amanecer.

Rey se quedó ahí, como si estuviera pegada a la tierra mientras él se acercaba. Ben, paró a unos metros de distancia de ella y ambos se miraron.

— Te he estado esperando —dijo al fin él, sonriéndole. Ninguno pudo aguantar más y se echaron a correr hacia el otro. Rey lo aprisionó de la cadera y Ben la tomó de la espalda y de la cabeza, pegándola hacia su cuerpo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Rey sintió a Ben temblar y sollozar audiblemente y ella dejó de contenerse dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas también. Habían deseado aquel momento tantas veces que era casi imposible de creer que fuera real. Lloraron así, abrazados por varios minutos hasta que Ben la despegó de su cuerpo y antes de que Rey pudiera decir algo, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, se inclinó y la besó. 

Ben había soñado tantas veces con besarla de nuevo que no pude esperar más tiempo y esta vez decidió él tomar la iniciativa. La calidez de los labios de él la recibieron, justo como había sido un año atrás en Exegol, aunque esta vez contacto fue dulce y desesperado. De inmediato ambos sintieron como aquel vínculo dañado que compartían, se restablecía, electrizante, vibrante, lleno de luz y fuerza, como siempre debió ser. Rey jaló a Ben del cuello del abrigo que llevaba puesto, pegándolo a ella para profundizar el beso y él la rodeó por la cadera.

Cuando se separaron, él pegó su frente con la de Rey y talló su nariz contra la de ella cariñosamente.

— Luces preciosa —fue lo primero que dijo con aquella voz grave y le acarició una mejilla con dulzura—. Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo… —Rey se puso de puntitas y tocó su rostro, aun asombrada de tenerlo frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo es que…? —comenzó Rey, que no necesitaba terminar la pregunta para que Ben supiera de lo que se trataba.

— Fue mi madre. Ella… —la voz de Ben se quebró. Rey volvió a abrazarlo cuando lo sintió derrumbarse mencionando a Leia—. Lo último que sentí antes de desvanecerme fue tu mano sosteniendo la mía y estaba en paz, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había estado. Supe en ese momento que me iría, pero que todo había valido la pena, porque estabas viva y eso era lo mejor que había podido hacer con mi vida. Cerré los ojos y todo se convirtió en silencio y oscuridad, era como un lugar vacío en el que estuve flotando, hasta que una luz apareció frente a mí y los brazos de mi madre me recibieron… estaba hermosa y me sonreía como si yo hubiera sido el mejor hijo de toda la galaxia. Me sentí tan avergonzado por eso que le pedí perdón una y otra vez esperando que ese encuentro fuera una forma en que tenía la fuerza de mostrarme el camino para estar en paz con mis actos, pero, ella me dijo que tenía que volver y que se encargaría de ello. Así que me dio lo último que le quedaba de la Fuerza —las lágrimas rodaban por los ojos de Ben.

— Y, ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué aquí?

— No lo sé… sólo aparecí aquí y por más que quise descifrarlo nunca he podido entenderlo del todo así que creo que fue mero capricho de la fuerza, no lo sé…

— ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí? No entiendo…

— Te busqué incansablemente —dijo él, tomándole ambas manos a Rey y besándoselas suavemente. Ella se estremeció ante ese tierno gesto—. Te busqué todos los días desde que llegué a este lugar, pero creo que, aunque no desapareció, nuestra conexión en la fuerza se vio dañada por mi muerte —Rey frunció el ceño tratando de darle sentido—. No entiendo más de lo que tú acerca de estas cosas.

— Y entonces, tuviste que recurrir a Finn —sonrió ella divertida.

— Cuando descubrí que no podía sentirte en nuestro vínculo, tu amigo era el único usuario de la fuerza que estaba cerca de ti y al que podía llegar. Sinceramente no me hacía muy feliz la idea y supongo que a él tampoco le hacían gracia los sueños, pero sabía que te contaría de ellos y confiaba en que de alguna forma pudieras asociarlo como un mensaje para ti, aunque ahora que lo pienso suena bastante disparatado, las posibilidades de que asociaras todo eso conmigo, eran muy pocas. Cuando llegué a este lugar me percaté de las mariposas mensajeras y bueno, comencé a pensar una forma en la cual pudiera darte un mensaje para que vinieras, ya que no tenía ningún medio para salir de aquí e ir a buscarte porque sabía que, algún día desistirías de buscarme en nuestra conexión.

— Te busqué muchas veces… tantas… te quise de vuelta incontables ocasiones y me desgarré por ello, por eso es que no entiendo por qué hasta ahora, después de tanto buscarte, pude sentirte a lo lejos —Él se encogió de hombros—. Y bueno, el sueño de Finn volvió, después de un año… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Desistí un tiempo, porque me sentí perdido, y me sentí muy mal. Creí que necesitaba dejar que siguieras con tu vida y que yo debía seguir la mía y que el no poder verte era mi castigo. Así que por un tiempo dejé de insistir, pero… bueno simplemente quería volver a intentarlo, esperando que esta vez hubiera respuesta, me prometí que sería la última vez y que si no podía llegar a ti entonces lo aceptaría.

— Seguí tu rastro hasta aquí, con la misma intención de que fuera mi último intento… pasé muchas cosas todo este tiempo y estoy segura que tú también —Rey alargó su brazo y tomó a Ben del cuello inclinándolo hacia ella para besarlo—. Y ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para platicarlo —ambos se sonrieron con el pecho hinchado de felicidad mientras sentían su vínculo estallar entre emociones que ambos compartían en ese momento. Había mucho que contarse, mucho que aprender el uno del otro y muchas cosas por vivir juntos y ambos morían por comenzar a hacerlo.

— Ben, esta vez… ¿estarás conmigo? —le preguntó ella acariciando las puntas de su negro y ondulado cabello. Él le besó la frente, las mejillas y por último los labios.

— Siempre estaré contigo, Rey. Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y es así como esta idea llega a su final. Como ya lo había comentado, inicialmente esto se me ocurrió como un one-shot, luego pensé en que serían dos capis nada más y terminé escribiendo esto en tres partes. Cuando salió esto de las mariposas azules gracias a los dos capitulos de Ben en SW Roll Out, tuve la idea clara en mi mente de a dónde quería llegar, que por supuesto fue la escena de las mariposas repitiendo el nombre de Rey, les cuento, investigando un poco, en el planeta Maridun, existían unas mariposas azules, llamadas mariposas mensajeras, cuyos pobladores de ese lugar usaban para mandar mensajes, ya que estas lindas nenas podrían replicar mensajes y buscar al destinatario, de hecho eso está en en la wiki de Star Wars, así que es canon, por tal motivo las utilicé. De ahí, la siguiente escena en donde Ben aparece a lo lejos y atraviesa el llano adivinen de donde está inspirado? Orgullo y prejuicio!! Así, igualito me lo imaginé con su cabello alborotado, camisa blanca y abrigo caminando hacia Rey. De hecho la idea de esa escena me surgió gracias a que sigo a una chica que hace fanarts preciosos Reylo, @Vivsketchess (búsquenla en Twitter o Instagram no se van a arrepentir), y pues ella ya había dibujado a Ben con el estilo del Sr. Darcy y también hizo un dibujo de Rey y Ben como Lizzy y Darcy reencontrándose en esa escena y pues bueeeeno mi mente voló. Sabía que quería hacer algo que incluyeran las bellas mariposas azules símbolo de nuestro adorado Ben Solo y pues salió esto taaaan fluff! Pero justo quería que fuera así de cursi. Espero que les haya gustado, les agradezco mucho sus reviews tan lindos que siempre me dejan en las historias, trato de contestarlos todos.
> 
> Se vienen varios eventos en twitter para celebrar a nuestra hermosa Diada, el 18 de abril con el #CelebrateBenSolo, el 25 de abril con el #ReuniteTheDyad y de ahí la #ReyloWeek2020 del 27 de abril al 3 de mayo! Se vale hacer fics, fanarts, edits, videos, etc, etc, todo lo que apoye a nuestra amada pareja y nuestro fandom. Yo ya tengo varías ideas preparadas que comenzaré a desarrollar para tenerlos listos para esos días! Espero que se unan!
> 
> Besos y abrazos y que VIVA EL REYLO!

**Author's Note:**

> El día de ayer se estrenó el episodio de Star Wars Roll On, llamado "Ben Solo y los cazadores de insectos" que si no han visto les recomiendo, lo encuentran en YT. El chiste es que en ese capítulo Ben rescata a unas mariposas azules que estaban atrapadas y éstas lo llevan hasta Han y Chewie y bueno, en menos de 10 minutos se hizo la magia. Mi cuenta de Twitter estaba llena de mariposas azules, de edits y de fanarts preciosos! Las Reylo declaramos a la mariposa azul como el símbolo de Ben Solo. El color azul tiene muchísimo simbolismo al igual que las mariposas, por eso creemos que esto podría ser una pequeña pista de que lo traerán de vuelta pero sino, de mientras ya se convirtió en el símbolo de nuestro amado Ben. Y como yo no puedo dibujar porque soy una papa en eso, yo escribí. En un principio iba a ser un one shot, pero creo que mas bien tendrá solo dos capítulos.
> 
> Me siento muy contenta de pertenecer a esta comunidad y de que ese pequeño capítulo hecho para niños, haya tenido tanto significado para nosotras y lo hayamos analizado tan profundamente como para volverlo el símbolo de él. Ayer y hoy aun que me he topado con fanarts se me llena el pecho de esperanza y felicidad. Me da tanto gusto saber que existen mas personas que aman a Ben y a Rey tanto como yo y que nos entendemos y nos abrazamos todas.
> 
> Espero que les guste el fic, la verdad hacía tiempo que un capítulo no me fluía de esta forma a escribirlo. Prácticamente se escribió solito. Las palabras fueron saliendo y no pude parar. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero que les guste. Recuerden visitar la página de FB y el twitter: ReyloFanfickers
> 
> Viva Ben Solo!
> 
> Viva el Reylo!


End file.
